Dead Fantasy: The Music
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Monty Oum decides to create a few music videos. Follow him as he gathers his stars to create the best music videos ever.
1. Obsessed

Hey everyone. Since I don't know when Monty's gonna upload more episodes, I decided to do something fun. I decided to create a funny story on how he created his music videos. So I hope you all enjoy this.

**Note: Monty is a real life character, but this story never happened. It's just made up. Plus, the characters of Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive belong to Square Enix and Temco respectively. And the song Obsessed is Mariah Carey's. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Obsessed

**Monty Oum Studios: Monty Oum's office**

Monty Oum was sitting at his desk with Tifa and Kasumi standing across from him. The two girls did not know why he called them in all of a sudden. The "Dead Fantasy" series was doing awesome. Were they in trouble because of what they did? They saw the director with his elbows on his desk, his clasped near his face and his eyes closed. It was as if he was in deep thought.

The kunoichi finally spoke up. "Monty Oum, is something wrong?"

The director opened his eyes and looked up to the girls. "No, Kasumi. Everything's fine. I brought you two here because I wanted to start a little side project."

The monk was confused. "What sort of side project?"

"Well, I was thinking that you all deserved a little break from filming the episodes, but I don't want to waste my time doing nothing and getting bored. So I was thinking of creating some music videos, featuring you girls. I'm sure that our fans would love it."

Kasumi and Tifa looked at each other. Doing music videos? That sounded like fun. They smiled and turned back to Monty. "We love to!"

Suddenly the kunoichi gasped. "But wouldn't the other girls get jealous?"

The director shook his head. "No, I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, they'll get their chance. I'm planning to start out with a small group at first. Then, as things progress, I'll ask more girls to join in. How does that sound?"

The monk smiled. "That's great! So, where do we start?"

"Whoa! Slow down there. First, I need to introduce you to someone; someone that you might remember Tifa."

"Huh?"

"You can come in now."

Tifa and Kasumi turned around as the door behind them opened and a girl walked in. She had light maroon curly hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under her jacket and a black necktie around her neck. The monk immediately gasped.

"Cissnei! Is that you?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tifa Lockhart. Never thought I'd see you again."

Monty spoke up. "Now, now, ladies. You can settle things later. Right now, let's get down to business. Cissnei has a music video in mind and asked me for help, which I agreed to. She needs dancers to provide background dancing while she performs. So I decided on you two. So, are there any objections?"

Kasumi shook her head. "None from me. How about you, Tifa?"

The monk sighed and turned to Cissnei. Ever since that Turk came along in the _Final Fantasy VII _series, Tifa didn't like her at all, since she was trying to get the most attention from the media. But for some odd reason, she couldn't get herself to this down.

"It's alright with me."

Monty smiled. "Very good then. We'll begin rehearsals tomorrow morning."

Over the next month, Tifa and Kasumi met with Cissnei to learn all of the dance moves, and the two of them picked it up in no time with very few and little problems. It wasn't long before they were ready.

**1****st**** Production Day**

Kasumi emerged from her dressing room, satisfied of her attire. It was a light-pink sleeveless sweater with a light-pink scarf, a navy-blue skirt and white boots. It wasn't too fancy, but not too simple at the same time.

Just then, the door of the dressing room across hers opened and Tifa emerged. She was wearing a short brown vest with a short white tank top underneath. These left her stomach exposed. She also had a hat dangling on the upper part of her back and a short brown skirt with a dark brown belt that had an aqua jewel at the buckle. And finally, for her feet, she wore dark brown boots with a white trimming at the top.

Kasumi smiled. "Tifa! You look great!"

"Thanks. Same to you."

Suddenly, a voice called out from behind them. "Hmph, you two don't match up to me."

The two of them turned around and Cissnei walked up to them. She was wearing a light yellow tank top that exposed her stomach, very short yellow shorts, and brown high-heeled sandals. Her outfit was way more revealing than the other two.

Tifa's face started to turn pink. "Just because you have the leading role and you look sexier than us doesn't give you the right to put us down!"

"Oh. I smell a brawl coming up."

The two of them charged at each other, but Kasumi quickly stepped in and blocked each other. "Stop you guys! There's no reason to fight. Besides, Monty wouldn't like it at all. What would happen if one of you got seriously injured? We'll have to cancel production and the project."

Tifa and Cissnei looked beyond Kasumi to each other. They realized that the ninja was right. They had to deal with each other for now. They slowly backed away from Kasumi and she put her hands down.

Suddenly, a voice called out from nearby speakers. "Cissnei, Kasumi, Tifa. This is Monty here. We're about to start the filming in three minutes. Please get to the shooting room ASAP!"

All three girls nodded at each other and ran as fast as they could.

**Studio Room**

Monty Oum was sitting at the director's seat behind the camera. Cissnei, Kasumi, and Tifa were right in front of him, ready for the shooting.

"Alright, are you gals ready?"

All three girls shouted, "Ready!"

"Okay then. Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Action!"

**Obsessed**

_**Cissnei: **_

_So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh _

So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh

All up in the blogs  
Saying we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Saying we up in your house  
Saying I'm up in your car  
But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
I'm up in the A  
You so so lame  
And no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed. It must be the E  
Cause you be popping hood  
You get it popping, Oh

Why you so obsessed with me Boy I wanna know  
Lying that you're seeing me when everybody knows  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?

_So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Why you so obsessed with me Boy I wanna know__  
Lying that you're seeing me when everybody knows  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time. . . _

Monty Oum shouted, "Cut!"

Then everyone started clapping. All three girls did a great job.

**A few months later**

Over the next few days after the first shooting, the girls did a few more shootings just in case the first one didn't turn out right. But Monty knew that the girls nailed it perfectly the first time, and they perfected it again and again. Then the studio did the rest for the production. In only a few months, the music video was complete.

It was released into the media and it wasn't long before the fans gave their response. They loved it; they absolutely loved it, and they immediately asked for more videos, including more _Dead Fantasy_ episodes. Monty stated that he and his crew are taking a breather from the episodes, but promised that it won't be long before more of them will come out and that he's planning on another music video.

**Monty's office**

Monty once again summoned Cissnei, Kasumi, and Tifa. He had a message that he wanted them to give to Yuna, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Rinoa, and Kairi.

"Tell them to come and talk to me. I want them to be featured in the next music video."

* * *

Alright. Next chapter should be up soon. For those who are reading "What to fight for", don't worry. I'll update it as soon as I can. ;)


	2. Gee

Okay, I looked online for the English translation of "Gee" and I hope that is right. Anyways the song belongs to Girls' Generation, not me. Enjoy!

* * *

Gee

**Monty's office**

"No way! We're all gonna be in the next music video?"

Rikku had to exclaim in so much. She was mad that she wasn't in the first music video, but now she and the other gals were going to be featured in the next on. Suddenly, she felt a slap on the back of her head. She turned to her left and saw that it was Ayane.

"What'd you do that for!"

"You don't have to scream at the top of your lungs. Besides, you're gonna make us all deaf soon!"

"Why you-!"

Suddenly Monty rose from his chair. "Now, now ladies, settle down. We don't wanna ruin this happy moment, now do we?"

The Al Bhed and the ninja knew that he was right so they calmed themselves down and turned back towards him. Rinoa then spoke up.

"So, who's gonna be doing all the singing?"

"No one is. You're all gonna be singing."

Hitomi then asked him, "Like we get a section of the song?"

"Exactly. Now then, you girls better go and meet up with Cissnei, Kasumi and Tifa. You're all gonna start practicing."

As the girls left the office, Kairi turned towards Yuna.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be music stars!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to start singing!"

Over the next months, the nine girls practiced with each other both with the dancing and the singing. It was true hard work for each one, but when production day started to get nearer, they were more than ready to begin shooting.

* * *

**Production Day**

Tifa, Kasumi, and Cissnei waited outside the dressing rooms. Monty asked the three of them to just wear what they wore last time. The other six girls had over an hour before shooting to pick out what they wanted to wear. Ayane was the first to emerge. She was wearing a white and blue sports uniform.

Cissnei laughed. "Are you seriously gonna wear that!"

The ninja's eyes narrowed. "What's the problem? Monty said that we could wear whatever we wanted."

The Turk shrugged. "Just sayin'. Don't wanna embarrass yourself, now would ya?"

"Hmph."

The next one to walk out was Hitomi, who chose a white tennis outfit. She was followed by Kairi, who was wearing her school uniform with her sleeves rolled up and her neck tie loose. Cissnei smirked.

"Seriously, you girls do not know how to choose your clothes properly."

Hitomi's face started turning red. "That's it! I'm sick of you putting us down like that! You asked for it!"

The karate girl launched her fist at the Turk's face, but Tifa quickly grabbed Hitomi's wrist and stopped the attack.

"Easy there. Monty doesn't want any of us getting hurt."

Hitomi sighed and jerked her wrist from Tifa's grasp. That Cissnei was nothing but trouble. Kasumi came between the karate girl and Kairi.

"Don't worry girls. You all look great, and I'm sure Monty's gonna say the same thing too."

Kairi giggled. "Thanks, Kasumi. I didn't care about what Cissnei said about us anyway."

Rikku then emerged. She was wearing an orange sleeveless tank-top with two long blue strips, green short-shorts with an orange belt, brown fingerless hand gloves, and white boots. To the other girls' surprise, her hair was shorter than before.

Kairi walked up to Rikku and looked at her hair curiously. "Did you seriously cut her hair?"

"Yeah. I figured that long hair wouldn't work well with this outfit, so I had the makeup artist cut my hair. And she said that it wasn't a problem. I just need to put on hair extensions once we start shooting the episodes again."

Ayane smirked. "Let's just hope that they don't fall out."

"Hehehe . . . Yeah."

Rinoa then walked out of the dressing room and everyone was stunned. She was wearing a lovely white dress with white shoes. The sorceress was so beautiful.

"What do you all think? Is it good?"

Kasumi walked up to her with a smile. "You look more than good. You look great!"

Rinoa smiled. "Wait til you see Yuna."

Rikku then asked, "Where is she anyway?"

Suddenly, there was a call from the dressing room. "I'll be right there."

Everyone turned as they saw Yuna emerge from the dressing room. All except Rinoa was shocked. The gunner was wearing a blue top with a light blue half skirt attached to her left side, a black frilly skirt, blue forearm arming, and brown knee-high boots. She looked like a true singer.

Hitomi ran up to her and studied her outfit. "Wow! You're look way sexier than Cissnei!"

The Turk grabbed the karate girl by the shoulder and turned her around. "Now you're the one who's so asking for it!"

Yuna quickly came in between them. "Hey, no one's prettier, okay? Monty considers all of us equally beautiful. Now let's all go to the studio room peacefully, okay?"

Cissnei knew that she was right. The last thing Monty needed was one of them getting hurt and unable to do the shooting. She backed away and headed for the studio room with the other girls following her.

* * *

**Shooting Room**

Once again, Monty sat on the director with the camera and the girls in front of him.

"We begin in three . . . two . . . one . . . action!"

**Gee**

_**Kairi:**_

_Aha!  
Listen Boy My First Love Story  
My angel  
and my Girls  
My Sunshine  
Ah ah let's go_

_**Tifa:**_

_You're so handsome  
my eyes are blinded  
I can't breathe because I'm trembling_

_**Everyone: **__  
__Gee gee gee gee  
Baby baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee  
Baby baby baby baby_

_**Cissnei: **__  
__oh I feel so embarrassed  
I can't look at you  
I feel shy because I've fallen in love_

_**Everyone**__:  
Gee gee gee gee  
Baby baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee  
Baby baby baby baby_

_**Kasumi: **__  
What should I Do?  
My trembling heart  
my heart kept thumping  
so I couldn't fall asleep at night_

_**Kairi**__:  
I guess I guess I'm a fool  
a fool that knows only you  
yes, as I look at you_

_**Everyone:**__  
So bright so bright  
My eyes are blinded  
no no no no no  
so surprised surprised  
I'm shocked  
oh oh oh oh oh  
so tingly tingly  
My body's trembling  
gee gee gee gee gee  
glittering eyes (oh yeah)  
sweet aroma (o yeah yeah yeah)_

_**Rikku: **__  
oh so pretty, your heart is so pretty  
I was captured at first glance  
caught so closely_

_**Everyone**__:  
gee gee gee gee  
baby baby baby baby  
gee gee gee gee  
baby baby baby baby_

_**Ayane: **__  
I can't touch it because it's so hot  
I'm engulfed by love's fire completely_

_**Everyone: **__  
Gee gee gee gee  
baby baby baby baby  
gee gee gee gee  
Baby baby baby baby_

_**Hitomi: **__  
what should I do  
I'm so shy  
I don't know why but every day  
I long for only you_

_**Yuna: **__  
My close friends tell me  
that I'm a really helpless fool  
But as I look at you  
_

_**Everyone**__:  
So bright so bright  
my eyes are blinded  
no no no no no  
so surprised surprised  
I'm shocked  
oh oh oh oh oh  
so tingly tingly my body's trembling  
gee gee gee gee gee  
Glittering eyes(oh yeah)  
oh sweet aroma(oh yeah yeah yeah)_

_**Rinoa: **__  
I can't even say anything  
I'm too embarrassed_

_**Yuna: **__  
Do I not have any courage  
what would be the right thing to do  
my heart is anxious  
as I'm looking at you_

_**Everyone:**__  
So bright so bright  
my eyes are blinded  
no no no no no  
so surprised surprised  
I'm shocked  
oh oh oh oh oh  
so tingly tingly my body's trembling  
gee gee gee gee gee  
glittering eyes(oh yeah)  
sweet aroma(oh yeah yeah yeah)  
So bright so bright  
my eyes are blinded  
no no no no no  
So surprised surprised  
I'm shocked  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body's trembling  
gee gee gee gee gee  
glittering eyes(oh yeah)  
Sweet aroma(oh yeah yeah yeah)_

Monty yelled, "Cut! Excellent work girls! We'll do a couple more shootings soon. Great job everyone!"

* * *

Once again, they hit the top of the music leader board and made millions of bucks. But the crew had to get back to work on the episodes. However, Monty told the world that he might do something like this again.

* * *

Alright, now that that's done, I'm now gonna wait for more episodes. I hope that Monty didn't really mean it when he said that there's no Dead Fantasy this year. I mean c'mon, he said that they were coming three months ago but they didn't! Seriously. But . . . I guess I shouldn't be harsh on him. I mean he is really working hard on this. Gotta give him credit for that.


End file.
